The present invention relates generally to the drying of green lumber in a kiln and, more particularly, to kilns and kiln-related structures, and associated methods.
Lumber which has recently been cut contains a relatively large percentage of water and is referred to as green lumber. Prior to being used in construction or other applications which demand good grades of lumber, the green lumber must be dried. Drying removes a large amount of water from the lumber and significantly reduces the potential for the lumber to become warped or cracked. Acceptable water content varies depending on the use of the lumber and type of wood; however, a moisture content of about nineteen percent, or less, is acceptable in many circumstances.
Although lumber may be dried in the ambient air, kiln drying accelerates and provides increased control over the drying process. In kiln drying, a charge of lumber is placed in a kiln chamber. The charge of lumber typically consists of one or more rectangular stacks of lumber. A typical kiln chamber is a generally rectangular building that can be at least partially sealed to control the amount of air that is introduced to and exhausted from the kiln chamber. Further, such kiln chambers typically have reversible fans for circulating heated air through the chamber. The air may be heated in a number of ways, such as by a suspension furnace that exhausts hot air into the kiln chamber, or by heat transfer from steam-carrying pipes that extend through the chamber.
The cost of constructing a kiln adds to the cost of producing quality lumber. Likewise, operating the furnace and fans of a kiln consumes energy that adds to the cost of producing quality lumber. Of course it is advantageous to lower the cost of producing quality lumber. In addition, mill production depends upon the ability to dry lumber at a sufficient rate so that production need not be slowed to allow for the drying process. Whereas some conventional kilns can be characterized as being efficiently constructed and operated and able to dry lumber at a sufficient rate, there is always a demand for new kilns and kiln-related structures that can be even more efficiently constructed and operated, and that facilitate the drying of lumber at a sufficient rate.
The present invention includes numerous different aspects that are related to, but not necessarily limited to, efficiently constructing and operating kilns, and drying lumber at a sufficient rate so that mill production need not be slowed to allow for the drying process. A kiln of one embodiment of the present invention includes a kiln chamber defining a chamber interior space. A lower portion of the kiln chamber defines a lower portion of the chamber interior space that includes a charge-receiving space for receiving a charge of lumber for drying. An upper portion of the kiln chamber defines an upper portion of the chamber interior space. The kiln also includes a plenum that is at least partially positioned in the upper portion of the chamber interior space and is capable of receiving heated air from a furnace and supplying heated air to the chamber interior space. In addition, the kiln can include one or more air moving devices to circulate the heated air supplied to the chamber interior space through a charge of lumber positioned in the charge-receiving space.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the plenum is a composite plenum that includes a lower plenum and an upper plenum positioned above the lower plenum. The kiln can also include a duct system that provides heated air from the furnace to the composite plenum, and outlets from the composite plenum that discharge heated air to the upper portion of the chamber interior space. More specifically, the duct system includes an upper duct that provides heated air to the upper plenum, and a lower duct that provides heated air to the lower plenum, which facilitates balanced flow.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the composite plenum includes an intermediate plenum positioned between and in communication with both the upper and lower plenums, and the outlets from the composite plenum open into the intermediate plenum. Heated air that is discharged by the outlets flows into the intermediate plenum from both the upper and lower plenums.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the composite plenum has opposite ends and extends in a longitudinal direction between the ends, and the intermediate plenum includes opposite longitudinally extending first and second sides that are displaced from one another in a lateral direction that is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. A plurality of circulation passages extend generally laterally through the intermediate plenum. Each circulation passage defines opposite open ends that are open to the chamber interior space and are respectively proximate the laterally opposite sides of the plenum. Each of the circulation passages defines an interior space that is discontiguous with the interior space of the composite plenum, so the circulation passages do not function as outlets from the interior space of the composite plenum. Each air moving device includes an impeller positioned in a respective circulation passage, and each impeller defines a rotational axis. The air moving devices cooperate to provide a recirculating flow path that extends through the circulation passages and the lower portion of the chamber interior space, including the charge-receiving space. Air flows in a first direction along the recirculating flow path while the air moving devices operate in a first mode. Air flows in an opposite second direction along the recirculating flow path while the air moving devices operate in a second mode.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each impeller defines a rotational axis and includes a plurality of blades extending radially away from the rotational axis, and each blade has a blade tip that is distant from the rotational axis. Each circulation passage has an interior surface that extends around the rotational axis of the impeller within the circulation passage. Each air moving device is capable of being operated to form a flow-induced boundary layer adjacent the interior surface of its respective circulation passage. Each air moving device and its circulation passage are constructed so that the blade tips extend at least to, and preferably into, the flow-induced boundary layer while the air moving device is operated, so that undesirable bypass flow proximate the blade tips is restricted.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the outlets from the composite plenum that introduce heated air to the upper portion of the chamber interior space are operated so that heated air is supplied only to the high-pressure side of the air moving devices during both the first and second modes of operation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the outlets provide jet-like flow and define discharge axes. All of the discharge axes are directed at least generally parallel to the rotational axes of the impellers so that the jet-like flow augments the flow from the impellers. In accordance with one embodiment, at least some of the discharge axes have a slight tilt toward rotational axes of the impellers, which promotes mixing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the composite plenum includes multiple protrusions so that in an end elevation view the composite plenum generally defines an I-like shape. The rotational axes of the air moving devices extend generally in a common horizontal plane, and the protrusions are paired and extend divergently away from the plane to define a constriction to the recirculating flow path on the low-pressure sides of the air moving devices, and to define an expansion to the recirculating flow path on the high-pressure sides of the air moving devices. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, each of the circulation passages also defines a constriction proximate the low-pressure side of the impeller therein, and an expansion proximate the high-pressure side of the impeller therein. These constrictions and expansions optimize the operation of the air moving devices.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lower wall of the lower plenum has opposite and longitudinally extending upstream and downstream edges that are displaced from one another in the lateral direction. The upstream edge of the lower wall of the lower plenum extends laterally beyond the upstream side of the charge-receiving space, and the downstream edge of the lower wall of the lower plenum extends laterally beyond the downstream side of the charge-receiving space. As a result, in a bottom plan view the entire charge-receiving space is positioned between the upstream and downstream edges of the lower wall of the lower plenum. As a result, flow respectively into and out of upper portions of the upstream and downstream sides of a charge of lumber is advantageously controlled by the lower wall of the lower plenum. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, these flows are further respectively controlled by a longitudinally extending, concave, upstream flange that is proximate the upstream edge of the lower wall of the lower plenum and a longitudinally extending, concave, downstream flange that is proximate the downstream edge of the lower wall of the lower plenum.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the composite plenum defines an interior space that is relatively large. For example, in accordance with one example, the volume of the composite plenum is at least approximately equal to the volume of the charge of lumber dried in the kiln chamber. As a result, flow-related losses within the composite plenum can be limited.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the kiln has a modular design. For example, the intermediate and lower plenums are telescopically movable with respect to one another between extended and collapsed configurations. As such, the composite plenum, which can be quite large once fully assembled, can be transported in a more compact fashion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the kiln is at least partially constructed by lowering the composite plenum onto first and second walls that extend upward from a slab so that the composite plenum extends generally between the first and second walls, the composite plenum is supported by the first and second walls, and the composite plenum is suspended above the slab. An enclosing structure is mounted to the composite plenum to at least partially form the upper chamber portion of the kiln chamber. Thus, the composite plenum and the first and second walls effectively serve as the superstructure that supports a substantial portion of the remainder of the kiln chamber.
These and other aspects of the present invention are advantageous because they each pertain to either the efficient construction, efficient operation, or timely operation of kilns.